


Little Things #69

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [69]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Yugyeom tries to make you laugh.





	Little Things #69

You aren't smiling, and though Yugyeom knows that you have the right to relax your face sometimes, he wants to make sure that it's what you're doing and not overthinking about life again--a bad habit you never outgrew.

"Why is my wittwe baby not smiwing?" he coos while pinching your cheeks.

You blink at him in disbelief.

"Do you want Yugyeom to make you waugh? You wove Yugyeom making fun of himsewf, wight?"

Your brows further furrow. What is wrong with him?

"I can imitate GOT7. Watch me!" he taps your cheek before moving away.

Of course, you're curious what shenanigans he's up to again so you focus. He suddenly throws something away, and you can only hope it's not something you need.

"That was Mark-hyung," he says with a sheepish grin.

 _Oh... cause Mark had a temper before_ , you realise. But why is Yugyeom doing this?

"This is Jaebeom-hyung," he says before jutting his chin out.

"Yugyeom, love, I don't understand--"

"Oh, have you never seen If You Do?"

"I have. What I don't understand is why you're doing this."

He nods, as if he's the one who _understands_ your predicament. "You'll see later. This is Jackson-hyung. _My eyes on you!_ "

You burst out laughing. That one always gets you.

Yugyeom isn't finished yet. "This is Jinyoung-hyung," and he proceeds glaring at your whole being. "And Youngjae-hyung." He walks to the kitchen to find a cucumber. He throws it to you. " _EEW! I DON'T LIKE IT!_ "

"OH MY GOD, STOP!" You hold your stomach. He looks so stupid yet so cute and accurate.

"No, let's finish first. This is Bambam," he says before spasming and dabbing simultaneously. " _Oh my God! Look at my legs!_ "

"Alright, alright! I get it. You're trying to make me laugh, right? I'm laughing now so where is my Yugyeom?"

He raises his hand and imitate Jackson imitating him. "That's me! _My name is Yugyeom!_ "

What a dork. A dork who makes sure you're happy.


End file.
